


Love Reservations

by cedarstree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarstree/pseuds/cedarstree
Summary: Viola and Obi-Wan do not get to enjoy each others company very often . This evening is an exception.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot about Obi-Wan and my OC Viola

“You know,” said Viola, turning her gaze from the Coruscant skyline to look at Obi-Wan, “I’ve missed you. This war seems like it’s never going to end.” 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been in each other’s company alone,” Obi-Wan said, “and I’ve missed you too. I hope one day we can finally relax; without the burden of war and our other commitments,” he finished. 

“Of course,” she spoke, “I hope to spend the rest of my life with you.” Viola turned her body to the side so she could see Obi-Wan - all of him - and she admired.

There was something special about this man. Maybe it was his determination to make things right; maybe it was his compasion for others. Maybe it was his love. A love only she had seen, for it had been reserved for her. 

“I love you, Obi,” Viola said and Obi-Wan smiled - a genuine smile. Something he hadn’t done in weeks at this point. 

“I know,” he replied and he turned to her. He locked his eyes with hers and said, “I love you too.” She lit up at his reply, and reached her arms out for a hug. A hug that had been long overdue - for the both of them.


End file.
